Match
match]] Matches take place at weekly Sunday quiz meets during the regular season or during tournaments such as the ACC Tournament and Invitational Tournament. A match consists of two quiz teams (each with four quizzers playing at a time) competing against each other to correctly answer fifteen memory questions from the week's assigned Bible passage, which are read by the quizmaster. Quizzers press their buzzers to answer a question when they think they know the answer. The quizmaster can be interrupted if a quizzer knows the answer before the question is completed. In most normal matches, the first twelve questions are from the week's assigned material, and the last three questions are from any of the previously-covered material. Equipment *'Eight buzzers' - one for each of the eight quizzers in the match. Each buzzer is a long, white stick (about 7 inches long) with a button on top, which is held in the hands of a quizzer. *'Two light boxes' - to display which quizzer answers the question. Each box has four lights, and is placed near each team. Each of the eight buzzers is attached to a light, which will light up when the button on the buzzer is pressed. Only one light will light up during each question, no matter how many quizzers press their buzzers. The light that will light up is the light of the first buzzer pressed. If a quizzer is the first to "buzz in", they will be given a chance to answer the question. *'Timekeeper box' - for the use of the timekeeper. The timekeeper box is similar to the two light boxes which the quizzers use. However, all eight lights are on this box; the lights work in a similar fashion. There is also a timer that starts counting when the first buzzer is pressed. The timekeeper watches the timer for several different reasons, which can be found here. Once each question is over, the timekeeper will press a reset button to turn off the lit-up lights and restart the electronic equipment. *'Tables' - to hold the electronic equipment and to be used by the quizzers, judges, timekeeper, and scorekeeper. Quizzers are seated in a line, usually behind two tables. *'Chairs' - for quizzers in the match, judges, the timekeeper, and the scorekeeper. Scoring When a quizzer correctly answers a question, ten points will always be awarded to the quizzer's team. An error is when a quizzer buzzes in and incorrectly answers a question. Incorrectly answering a bonus question does not result in an error. *Bonus question - When a quizzer on Team A buzzes in and answers a question incorrectly, the full question is read to the quizzer on Team B who is seated in the chair corresponding the answerer on Team A. These questions are called "bonus questions". If the quizzer on Team B answers correctly, the regular ten points are awarded, and the correct answer counts towards a quiz out. If the quizzer answers incorrectly, no points are awarded, and the incorrect answer does not count as an error. *Quiz out - A quiz out occurs when a quizzer correctly answers three questions, including bonus questions. Five points extra are awarded when a quizzer quizzes out. *Err out - An err out occurs when a quizzer buzzes in three times and incorrectly answers three questions. This does not include bonus questions. No points are deducted for the err out, although points are deducted once a team has five or more errors. *Team errors - Five points are deducted from a team's score once it amasses five errors total. The same penalty applies for every subsequent error of the match. *Team bonus - A team bonus occurs when four of the team's quizzers buzz in and correctly answer a question, not including bonus questions. Twenty points extra are awarded when a team bonus occurs. *Fouls - A foul can be called for multiple reasons, which can be found here. Five points are deducted from a team if a foul is called on it. Time Outs Each quiz team is entitled to three thirty-second time outs. Only the quizzers currently in the match may call a time out, but one of the team's quiz coaches may signal for a quizzer to call a time out. For additional information about time outs, click here. Disagreements *'Contest' - Contests are legal arguments that quizzers (only those currently in the match) can request to make if the quizzer disagrees with the validity of a question or the ruling of a quizmaster. Requests for contests are usually granted. Contests must occur after the question is completely finished and before the next question is commenced, and a contest cannot be made about a previous question. If a time out is called after the question, no contest can be made after the time out; however, a time out cannot be called in order to block a contest. *'Rebuttal' - After a contest is made, the other team will get a chance to make a rebuttal, which is an argument against the contest. Rebuttals are optional. After the contest (and optional rebuttal), all discussion from quizzers ends. The quizmaster and judges take into account what was said and decide if any action is to be taken. If they decide that a question is invalid, the question is thrown out, and a new one is used. If they decide that the original ruling was incorrect, the ruling is changed, and points are adjusted accordingly. They may also come to the conclusion that no action needs to be made. Pre-match Prayer Before a match is commenced, there is usually an informal prayer time in which quiz teams pray quietly about the upcoming match. The two quiz teams often pray separately, but it is not uncommon for both quiz teams to pray together. The prayer is used as a chance to praise God for the opportunity to have fun and quiz on his holy word. Behavior of Spectators Spectators may applaud and cheer for their team in an appropriate manner after each question. Noise from spectators is not tolerated during the middle of a question or at times when decision-making is happening between the quizmaster and judges. If a quiz match is in session, spectators should enter the room only between questions. Persons outside of quizzing rooms should keep the noise to a minimum, as it may distract the quizzers. See Also *Rules *Study Questions